


Le Casse-Noisette

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar Part II [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballet Dancer Poe, Barisa Finn, M/M, The Nutcracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Finn works at the nearby coffee shop, and has a bit of a crush on Poe, who just so happens to be in the upcoming Nutcracker show.





	Le Casse-Noisette

**Author's Note:**

> I know I did a fic on the Nutcracker last year but I wanted to do another because I went and saw it over the weekend.
> 
> Le Casse-Noisette is French for "The Nutcracker"

The bell on the front door jingled and Finn looked up, smiling when he saw the familiar face once more. Poe. The man was a regular at the coffee shop where Finn worked, and Finn saw him almost everyday. He didn’t know a lot about him, but he did know that they went to the same college, although Poe was a senior, studying dance, while Finn was a sophomore, studying history. 

“Hey buddy, long time no see!” Poe greeted, grinning at him as he walked up to the counter.

“You were here yesterday, Poe.” Finn replied with a wry chuckle, already getting started on Poe’s order, an order that he definitely did not have memorized, he just had a good memory, and Poe had been coming in for a while now.

At least, that’s what he told Rey.

Poe shrugged, tapping his fingers against the counter. “Eh, that’s a technicality. Besides that’s still like, twenty four hours that I haven’t seen you. That’s a long time.”

Finn chuckled, shaking his head. “Well, can’t argue with that. It’s good to see you though.” he finished the drink, passing it to Poe as the other passed him some cash to pay for the coffee. He checked to see if there was anyone waiting, and when there wasn’t he decided to try for a little conversation. “So, uh, what have you been up to?” he asked, rocking on his feet a little.

Poe lit up at the question, taking a sip of coffee. “Actually, we’ve been setting up a production of the Nutcracker, the first performance is this weekend.”

“Oh really?” Finn asked, leaning against the counter. “I didn’t know you did ballet.”

Poe nodded. “Yeah, it’s kinda my thing. I’ve been doing lessons since I was a little kid.”

Finn smiled a little at the thought of it. “So, who are you going to be?”

“Oh you know…” Poe seemed sheepish suddenly, mumbling into his next drink of coffee, “The Nutcracker.”

Finn blinked. “You’re the title character?” Poe nodded. “Poe, that’s amazing! Why are you mumbling it, that’s so cool!” 

Poe grinned, nodding a little bit. “Yeah, it is pretty cool,” he admitted. He cleared his throat, “But, uh, well.” He took a deep breath before starting up again. “I was wondering if you wanted to come see it? I, uh,” he shifted awkwardly, “I get a few tickets for friends and stuff, and some of my friends are coming to see it, but I’ve still got one left. And, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to come see it?”

Finn felt his face grow warm and he couldn’t help but smile a little, nodding. “Yeah, yeah, I would like that a lot.” he cleared his throat. “Opening night?”

A smile broke out over Poe’s face. “Yeah, yeah, opening night. And, uh, maybe we could get some dinner afterwards?”

Finn nodded again, smiling in the face of the other’s smile. “Dinner sounds good. I’d like to go to dinner.” 

Poe beamed, setting down his coffee to dig through his pockets, producing a ticket and handing it to Finn. “Uh, the address and time and stuff is all there for you.” He looked over when the bell rang as someone stepped in. “I’ll let you go, but, uh, see you then, buddy.” he added, stepping back from the counter and waving. 

“Oh, yeah, uh, see you then!” Finn called, waving quickly before pocketing the ticket and taking the next person’s order.

\-------

That Saturday, Finn stood outside the theater doors, pacing back and forth on the phone. “Are you sure the flowers aren’t too much?” 

“For the last time, no, the flowers aren’t too much.” Rey, his best friend, replied, exasperated. “They’re a good choice.”

“But what if he hates them!” Finn asked, looking at the bouquet of roses as though it were about to bite him. It had been Rey’s idea to get him to buy the flowers, but now that he was at the college theater, he wasn’t so sure.

“What kind of person doesn’t like being given a bunch of roses?” Rey asked.

“Someone who wasn’t trying to ask me on a date!” Finn hissed, lowering his voice so he didn’t attract any attention.

Rey let out a loud groan. “Not this again! Finn, he was asking you out! He even asked you to dinner afterwards.”

“But what if he wasn’t asking me out? What if he was just being friendly?”

“Finn!” Rey exclaimed. “Just give him the damn flowers! Then you’ll know, okay?”

Finn sighed, pushing his toe into the carpet. “Okay…” The doors started to open to the theater and he cursed. “Alright, I’ve got to go. Bye peanut, love you.” he hung up, gripping the bouquet a little tighter before going inside.

He made his way to his seat, looking around at the crowded theater, taking a seat. A few minutes later, the seats beside him were taken, and someone, Finn had seen him hanging out with Poe around the coffee shop before, looked at him. “Hey, you’re Finn, aren’t you?”

Finn nodded, offering an awkward smile. “Uh, yeah, that’s me.”

The man smiled, offering a hand. “I’m Snap. Poe’s talked a lot about you. He was pretty excited that you were coming to see the show.”

Finn blinked, fighting back a smile. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it’s all he’s been on about.” Snap noticed the flowers and chuckled a little, nodding. “Roses. Good call.”

Finn did smile then, looking down at the bouquet and resolving to thank Rey for her idea. “Thanks.”

Before they could make any more conversation, the lights dimmed, signaling that the show was about to start. Finn looked to the stage, getting comfortable in his seat, watching as they show began.

It was spectacular. Finn had never been to the ballet, and he only vaguely understood the plot of the show, so it was all a lovely surprise. Poe, of course, was wonderful, and Finn ad found himself swept up in the other’s dancing. He moved gracefully, leaping and twirling across the stage, and Finn resisted the urge to cheer and clap whenever Poe did anything. When it was finished, though, Finn was the first on his feet, clapping hard. 

As they filed out of the theater, Finn followed after Snap and some of Poe’s other friends who weren’t a part of the show, Jess and Iolo, holding his bouquet tightly as they went to meet him behind stage. When they met him, he was out of costume, wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. He grinned when he saw them, jumping up to hug each, hugging Fin especially tight. 

“Hey buddy! What did you think of the show?”

“It was amazing, Poe.” Finn said warmly, watching as the others went to greet some of the other dancers. “You were amazing,” before he could forget, he held out the flowers. “These are for you.”

Poe’s face grew pink and he took the flowers, smelling them and then smiling. “Oh, thank you Finn! These are beautiful!” He checked his watch. “And I’m so glad you liked the show.” he checked his watch briefly, humming at the time. “I’m going to grab my stuff so that we can go, yeah?” 

Finn nodded, watching the other move back to his dresser, gathering up his belongings. “So, where do you want to go for dinner? There are some nice areas around here.”

“Um, honestly, buddy,” Poe said, already sounding awkward, “Something nice sounds good, but I’m really itching for fast food. Wendy’s, maybe? Some chicken nuggets, we can make it romantic and split some fries and a Frosty?”

Finn laughed, but his mind got caught up on the word ‘romantic’. “Romantic?”

Suddenly Poe looked very uncomfortable. “Uh… yeah? I thought, I mean, I thought this was a date…?”

“No, it is! I thought it was too!” Finn said quickly, apologetically.

Poe’s face melted in relief. “Oh. Good, I… You scared me there, buddy.”

“Sorry,” Finn grimaced. “I just wasn’t sure, and I didn’t want to assume, but…” he shook his head. “So, Wendy’s?”

“If that’s okay with you,” Poe nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “But honestly, a burger and some nuggets sound so good.”

Finn chuckled a little. “Wendy’s sounds great. There’s one nearby.”

Poe smiled, adjusting the flowers in his arms. “Well, let’s get going then.”

It was quite a sight, really, the pair of them at Wendy’s at 8 PM, one of them dressed up in a pressed button up and slacks, the other in a college sweatshirt and pyjama pants, sharing a Frosty, but the two didn’t really care how weird they looked. Right now, they just cared about having a fun date.

That, and getting the last spoonful of the Frosty. 


End file.
